Disturbia Everything is Not What it Seems
by IWillBeBlackStar
Summary: Nothing is what it seems. Deaths, blood, insanity, some gore, vampires, wolves, vampires, did I mention vampires?
1. Disturbia

_It's a theif in the night to come and grab you _

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your break lights_

_We're in a city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out you might just go under_

_ Better think twice _

_the train of thought will altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in Disturbia_

Here I am, unpacking all of my crap into my new room. Not that I'm complaining. It's just my whole life so far, packing and unpacking between my parents Rene and Charlie. The earliest thing I can remember is my parents tearing up our family. I felt like every time I made friends; a very rare occasion I talked to anybody at all, I felt something would change again. It like a disease of my mind plaguing my dreams, my mind and my heart. Something that creeps up on me whenI least expect it. I developed the act of being clumsy since being hit by this disease of my mind, but what was it really. Is it me, my heart or a scar that will never be able to heal. Once I think about it, I'm gone. I was lonely all the time, occasionally hanging out with my mom. I found myself waking up, crying. I felt that I was pathetic but then my mom didn't even see it. She just started dating this frickin dude who is like probably older than her or something. I didn't give a damn. And then she got married to him. I wanted her to be happy so then I stand here, exploring my room.

Tomorrow was my first day at a new school and I knew that my new little town; Disturbia. The entrance gate of this somewhat quaint town was huge like those ones you see in the movies. It was creepy I knew and so was the inhabitants of my new home if you could call it that.

Right by Disturbia was La Push, Port Angeles and other weird crappy towns that I knew I wouldn't be going to with friends. People always talked about me at my old school saying I was creepy with my silence act and the way I rarely talked was retarded. But I didn't care as long as it didn't effect my straight A policy.

No friends, no nosey moms, nothing but my stereo scatteredwith CDs and books to help me through my pain.

I came back into reality when I heard a scratch against my window. I ran to the window and burst it open. Nothing. Nothing but an owl cooing in the far distance and the wind blowing my hair across my face as tears fell. I felt alone in this world, alone, with no one to confide in.


	2. I'm with You

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening_

_But there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_I'm with you_

I moved through the crowd, heart beating deeply, nervous of my new school. It was lunch and I am starting to believe that this school is creepy. The teachers are inevitably pale as a ghost, (I really think that my chemistry teacher is one, when he came up behind me, I couldn't even fell his footsteps coming.), and the students around me seem to be mostly gothic and emo. Posters of Avril Lavigne, Flyleaf and Panic at the Disco fill their lockers. Personally, Avril is okay but My Chemical Romance is my favorite band.

After spending about ten minutes of wondering around looking for a seat, I settled in with this small girl that said hi to me in my homeroom class. Her hair was dark and she was very small. Almost pixie like I guess you could say. She was even paler than the teachers. If it was possible; I was already starting to hate the school.

As soon as I sat down, she eyed me curiously then took my hand and introduced me to everyone. "Everyone," Her voice was high but chimed like a bell. "This is Isabella Swan, a new student." It made me jealous that she was absolutely perfect. But, what was I gonna say about someone I didn't even know?

They all turned their heads and I soon noticed that they were all beautiful, beautifully pale. Their features just smacked you in the eye and stay there. I stared, making sure that my mouth was not gaping open; being rude is just not me. They looked at me like I was some wild animal. Their; all of their eyes; were a pure amber brown. They shimmered when it hit the light, if any light ever shined here in Disturbia. The clouds gathered slowly, and what felt like forever, they waved at me, all smiling.

And for some strange reason, I smiled back.



"Bella," The small girl said, waving her hand in my face. "These are my brothers; Emmet and Edward." She pointed first at the biggest looking one and then pointed to the other one; the most beautiful; heart swooning person I have ever seen. His hair was perfectly bronze and when he looked into my eyes; I felt something prick my head. The feeling got more intense, surging a strange, odd sensation in my veins. _What the hell was going on?_

He turned away, muttering a greeting to me. I smiled back and the feeling was gone. Then, she turned my body and showed her tow look alike; _Maybe twins?_

"And the blonde ones are my boyfriend; Jasper and Rosalie, his twin sister!" She glowed to me and Jasper and Rose half heartedly waved in my direction. Suddenly, my arms felt like they were begin touched and feelings in me kept changing while what seemed like eyes were watching me break into a sweat; and none of them were looking my way but who knows what her name is.

"I'm Alice if you are wondering Bella. I like your hair, it's nice and brown." She smiled at me again and she forced a seat into me next to Edward. I gazed at him as he looked like he was pondering something in his mind. I could feel something trying to do something to me but my body resisted. Something in my head said, "Stop it!"

I jumped up from my seat and they all stared at me; Alice eyeing them in a bad mood.

I realized that I had spilled milk onto a person walking by me. "I am so sorry!" That was the loudest I have ever spoken.

I looked up and saw this giant. His hair was brown and long; his face was very tan, and he laughed it off. "S'okay."

He grinned at me and I blushed. I never felt like this before. I felt something and my mind raced all the way back to when my mom told me about spirits; _Sometimes, rarely, a person is born with the gift of sensing things when they happen; spiritually anyway. But, I really know anyone of that nature. It's hard to stufy this subject so maybe one day you will find one sweetie._

My mind raced back and by the time I got back; he was gone. _Dammit._

The bell rang and everyone was gone to go home. It was a early release today and I was alone thinking to myself; _Was I going crazy?_


End file.
